difficulty_rpsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fungus
Info The Fungus is a enemy introduced in Compoverse Season 2, episode 11. Life Cycle Spore The spore is the first stage of life of the fungus. It is a microscopic fungus that can tavel by air, water and bodily fluids. Inhalation of a spore starts the zombification process. It can replicate on its own aswell, making it grow. Brain Bag The Brain Bag is the final stage inside a host body if the fungus has created a zombie. Spore Sack The Spore Sack is the second stage of the fungus. It is a small, tennis ball sized sack that, when provoked, releases hundreds of thousands of spores out of its opening on the top. If left undisturbed for an amount of time, it will grow larger. Machine The Machine is the final stage of the fungus. It behaves like the Sack, only that it releases spores at a constant rate instead of only releasing when disturbed. It also has long, tentacle like tendrils that can attack beings that come too close and/or attack the fungus. It has also been shown to be very powerful, surviving fire, ice, saws, suffocation and poisonous gas (the gas actually made the fungus grow larger!) Zombification process Spores After inhaling spores, they travel up to the host's brain, destroying the immune system while doing so. Up there, it uses the brain cells' energy to reproduce rapidly, shutting the brain down in the process. The fungus then binds together in a sort of bag surrounding the brain. The fungus now has full control over the host. Zombies The zombies are mostly docile, but when a sentient life form comes near, the fungus forces them to attack it, giving it the fungus. After the organism has been infected, it joins the horde in a search for more hosts. The zombies produce spores aswell. Zombie Defenses When fully infected, the host starts growing thick fungal plating all over the host's body. Fungal tendrils start growing out of the zombie aswell, functioning as whiskers and a strong melee attack. Cure There is no known cure for it, due to the extraterrestrial origin. However, destroying the fungi surrounding the brain proves effective at unzombiefying. Spread After a small fungal spore has attached itself inside a cargo room in Hard, Harder, ID and Tanz's rocket, it has grown massive. It got detected and activated the extermination processes, but it has survived up to type 6. After that it has spread to Cubedome and Eva. It also turned ID, Vovkased, Duo, Hard and Monte into zombies. Known Mutations Giant Space Fungus The Giant Space Fungus (GSF) is a large, red fungal mass with tentacles. It has one giant mouth, used to consume food, due to having no roots to suck up nutrients from the ground. It was introduced in Compoverse Season 3, after Hard, Harder, Tanz, Insane Demon and Luigi escaped an alien invasion of Kinett in an escape pod went by ST2251. The fungus came after the crew, and attached itself to the pod. After a battle, the fungus was destroyed. However, there may be more Giant Space Fungi floating in space. It is unknown where it originated from, but it may be a fungal spore that was left in space that mutated.Category:Extraterrestial